Coffee
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Making coffee for the disciplinary committee leader as his work for detention is something he somehow loved to do.


Title: Coffee

Rating: G

Characters/Pairing[s]: 1827

Warnings: Grammar mistakes

Summary: Making coffee for the disciplinary committee leader as his detention is something he somehow loved to do.

* * *

><p><em>AHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO! I'M LATE AGAIN!<em>

Tsuna abruptly stood up from his bed as he saw his clock already telling him that he was late, ruffled his hair for a second while panicking and immediately ran straight to the bathroom. After he finished his bath, he hastily buttoned up his shirt, dashed to the kitchen, taking up a piece of sliced bread, and laced his shoes and sprinted towards the school. As he reached the school gates, he noticed that their school clock, the one located in the middle top of the school's main building, said 8:10. In just a matter of second, the person he least wished to see appeared.

"Herbivore, congratulations on your 10 consecutive lates." Hibari Kyouya, the leader of the infamous disciplinary committee, clapped his hands while he smirked, as the other boy was already shivering with fear.

"A-! I-I'm..." Tsuna tried to escape from the perceptible wrath of the raven, but his legs were shaking too much that he cannot move or say a word. He badly wanted to escape, badly...

"Leader! The delinquents who have been causing ruckus in the school were found near the south building!" Kusakabe's voice was heard from afar; as he witnessed that his leader was talking again to a latecomer.

"Tch. As usual, I have no time to deal with your crimes," Hibari said with a little disappointment displayed in his face, as he glared the vice president with irritation. "Go to the Reception room after your class today, or you'll not wake up the next day."

"H-hai..."

Tsuna went to his room, as his legs were still trembling with fear, and he sat in his chair shivering. His friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't really notice this, but they knew something was wrong with their friend, thus, they asked about their boss afterwards. Tsuna just gave them a laugh, saying that his legs were trembling because he tripped in the stairs (which really happened as he rushed to school) and it hurt a lot for him. His friends bought it, and they just ate their lunch in peace.

Tsuna's conditions in class, however, were really different. He felt uneasy all the time, still thinking what Hibari might do to him in the Reception room later, how Hibari might beat him up, and other else. He was so anxious that he never listened to the class lessons. After the class, he remembered what the disciplinary committee leader told him.

_Go to the Reception room after your class today, or you'll not wake up the next day._

He became really frightened, and his feet just carried him until he reached the hell –no–the Reception room. He hesitantly knocked the door, as he heard a small "Come in" voice from inside, and opened it. He found the leader of his hell sitting in the innocent chair behind the chocolate colored table. When he saw the figure, he felt his whole body trembling with some sort of feeling. He felt his heart beat faster, faster and faster as he approached the boy. He thought it was because of fear.

He became perturbed, more anxious as he asked what he needed to do for his detention. He was so afraid that the man might just suddenly got hold of his tonfa and hit him, so he kept a little distance between the two of them, with the table as Tsuna's somehow a barrier. Now that he thought about it, he never felt this grateful for a single table. He would always curse it, in school, in house, but of course he loved it in the kitchen. No! No! That's not the time to think about it...Tsuna displayed a worried look in his face as the other person inside the room looked at him with no expression. "Make me coffee."

"Eh?" Tsuna heard it clearly; yet, he was so surprised by the so simple task given to him that he thought his ears might have been building up dirt.

"I won't repeat it. If you didn't hear it, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said irritably, as he sort out some papers stacked in the table. He let out a sigh of exasperation, as he heard that Tsuna had almost broken the mug. He never paid attention, though (a blessing for our beloved Tuna!), as he was so busy with paperwork.

Tsuna had always loved it, that making coffee for someone. Because even though he was "No-Good Tsuna" athletically, mentally, and all, he could at least make a delicious cup of coffee for anyone. He was also praised for the first time because of his coffee and he was so glad about that. And now, as his heart was still pounding so fast every time he would throw glances at the other figure inside the room, he realized that his feeling was not fear. Instead it was something else. For some reason, he just felt soothe, even though he was in the "hell room" of the school. He pondered a while what this feeling was called, but he came up with no answer at all.

He finished his coffee, and carried the mug with the fluid in the table. He tried very _very _hard not to trip, as he was still shaking with fear, and fortunately, he delivered the mug safe and sound to the table. He thanked all the Gods that he was able to do it safely, that he was able to walk forward with no tripping for almost 2 meter distance (distance from the table where he made coffee to the table Hibari was working).

Hibari took a sip of the coffee, and he was astonished for its good taste, for the first time in his life. "You're surprisingly good in this."

"Ahmm...T-thank you..." Tsuna made himself comfortable as he sat in one of the couches in front of the brown table.

"Now," Hibari started, as he paused himself drinking the liquid. "Tell me some good reason why you were late for 10 times. If your reason is not good enough, I'll bite you to death! Answer me honestly!"

Tsuna trembled again with fear, still his heart beating faster and faster every second. "I-I'm...t-the..."

"Directly to the point. I'm busy."

"T-the teachers have been giving a lot of assignment lately, and I'm awake until 11 pm to finish it... and...Because of that...I can't wake up early...since..."

"Hn. You're really a weak herbivore." For some reason, Hibari stood up from his chair and walked towards Tsuna, and patted his head; much to the latter's surprise and faster beating of his heart yearning for this. "Tomorrow, I expect you not to be late, _Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna just realized that their teachers gave them no assignments today at all, so he could just lie after this, and sleep and wake up early the next day. But for some reason, he felt disappointed. He didn't know if it was he had liked to have assignment or he wanted to have detention again. However, of course, neither is good for him.

"I...umm..." Tsuna started his sentence, blushed exhibited all over his face, yet he really didn't know what to say or to that moment.

He really didn't know why he was so worried. He felt really worried. Of course, if he would just lie early, he would also wake up early and wouldn't be late for school. Wasn't that good for him? Not late to class, one point. Would not go to detention, two points, and he wouldn't meet Hibari, who feared so much yet at the same time, his heart beat so fast while with the prefect, and he wouldn't need to go to the hellish room. But why was he so anxious?

"Do you have assignments today?" Hibari asked.

"No-none..."

"Then tomorrow you won't be late." The prefect walked back to the table and situated himself comfortably in the chair while looking at the still worried face of the brunette. He then had a little yet noticeable curve in his lips. "That's good."

Tsuna then took a look to Hibari's face, and he saw the smile he may never see again in this world. Then his heart pounded faster and faster, but this time it was so fast that he could hear it loudly, and he thought that it might burst because of its speed. He shivered and shivered, as silence fell upon on them, while they stared at each other.

As the quietness went on, Tsuna felt really idiot for not knowing what to say, as he saw the prefect just frowning on him. He knew for a long time, he had a great admiration for Hibari Kyouya, but it's just up to that. But then as time passed on, and they always met each other because the prefect was always involved with the battles for Vongola, he grew a liking to the boy, though he wouldn't really admit it. When he and other guardians went to the future, for some reason, he liked the prefect more, and that was the time his heart began to pound faster whenever Hibari was with him. And just now, the raven was still with him, and only almost three meter distance was separating them, he realized that he was already head over heels for the boy.

"U-umm..." Tsuna broke the silence in the room.

"What?" Hibari said, still working on the papers. "You can already leave me."

"U-um... I-I...wo-won't be l-l-late..t-t-tomorrow... I-I..p-p-p-p-promise..."

"You should, or I'll bite you to death for sure."

"B-but..." Tsuna blushed by what he was thinking that time. He didn't know if he could say it or not. "C-can...I..."

"Hn?"

"T-tomorrow...C-can...I..."

"Can you what?" Hibari said irritably. Tsuna even felt it. The brunette then felt really guilty making the prefect wait.

After he mustered up all his courage, exhaled and inhaled, swallowed for several times, he knew he needed to say this or else the night won't let him sleep.

"T-tomorrow...I-if...it's okay with Hibari-san...u-umm..Can I go here and make you coffee again?" Tsuna almost yelled because of nervousness, and then he shyly covered his blushing face.

Hibari, on the other hand, was so surprised by the question, yet he enjoyed seeing the brunette shivered in front of him. Since Tsuna's coffee was good, he felt accepting it. Just after he thought about it, he realized that it was already minutes ago since Tsuna asked him. Hibari looked at the tensed boy, whilst the latter thought that the raven would reject the proposition.

"Umm! I-I mean...if-if... Hibari-san is not...okay with it, I'll really understand it! T-then I'll go!" Tsuna dashed to the door of the room, when Hibari answered him.

"If you will not make me coffee tomorrow, I'll _bite_ you to death,"

And Tsuna just shouted a loud "YES!" in the reception room. He felt like an idiot, as Hibari just laughed and laughed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! THE ENDING'S A LITTLE OOC FOR THE TWO OF THEM! BUT SINCE i CAN'T THINK OF GOOD ENDING THAT'S WHY IT END UP LIKE THAT! AND...FOR THOSE WHO READ MY "OUTBREAK" STORY, I'LL UPDATE THEM NEXT WEEK! FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT, IT'S ALSO A 1827 FIC! PLEASE READ IT! ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
